


Sleepy Little Dean

by Taybay14



Series: Daddy/Caregiver & Little/Age Plays [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Castiel (Supernatural), Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Castiel, Daddy/little - Freeform, Diapers, Fluff, Little Dean, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Dean Winchester, Stubborn Dean Winchester, Stuffies, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: Little Dean is being stubborn and refusing to go to bed even though he's EXHAUSTED. His daddy uses all of Dean's favorite bedtime things to coax him into sleeping.





	Sleepy Little Dean

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely set in a canon-divergent AU. It’s post apocalypse. Sam’s still a hunter. Dean isn’t. Cas is an angel but he’s weak/low on grace. When Dean couldn’t recover from all that happened to him, he started slipping into a little headspace. When Castiel noticed, he helped Dean out. It didn’t take long at all for them to become little boy and daddy. It felt natural. It felt right. 
> 
> ** I am aware that there are varying levels of age-play and it’s not often that someone stays in little space for as long as Dean does. This is just the dynamic I picture him and Castiel falling into together. **

Castiel used to think that Dean Winchester was the most stubborn man in the entire world. Now that he's met Little Dean, though, he realizes that Dean Winchester (badass, hunter, martyr, alcoholic, sex machine) is at a level of stubbornness that Little Dean (adorable, stuffie protector, batman impersonator, excellent cuddler, heart melter) would laugh at. 

 

Take now, for instance. Castiel has been sitting on the floor opposite Dean for twenty minutes, both with their arms crossed over their chests as they glare at each other. 

 

"Dean," Castiel says again, trying to keep a level head. "It is bedtime.”

 

The little boy jerks his head back and forth, eyebrows pulling in as he gives Castiel his angry face. Castiel has to bite the inside of his cheek because Dean’s so damn cute. 

 

“Dean, you’re 20 minutes past your bedtime. Daddy is getting mad.”

 

This cracks him just a little bit. If there’s one thing Dean hates, it’s upsetting his daddy. He huffs a deep breath though and returns to his grumpy face. He doesn’t care if daddy wants him to sleep. He’s  _ not  _ sleepy. 

 

Castiel sighs, deciding to try a new method. He stands up, leaving Dean where he’s sitting on the living room rug, and turns the lights off, just leaving one lamp on a dim setting. Then he goes into Dean’s room and grabs his blue blankie (the same blue of his daddy’s eyes), his favorite stuffie (a medium-sized purple and pink stuffed unicorn named Baby), and a pacifier. To make things even harder for the little one, he grabs his bedtime machine that sings lullabies while projecting stars on the ceiling. 

 

When Castiel returns to the living room, Dean is on his feet. The baby is swaying from side to side, and fiddling with his hands. He looks like he had been close to going to find his daddy but was trying to stay strong. The second he sees Castiel has returned, he squeaks and turns his back to him, plopping back down on the floor and crossing his arms again. 

 

Dean startles when a lullaby begins to play from behind him. Before he can look over his shoulder, he catches sight of the pretty blue stars on the ceiling.  _ Not fair _ . His daddy knows how sleepy and calm that machine makes him. 

 

“Come here little bee,” Castiel whispers, calling Dean his favorite name. As always, it makes Dean melt. He even smiles. 

 

He doesn’t go to his daddy, though. He stays exactly where he is. Dean is still wide awake, thank you very much for asking. 

 

A warm hand touches his cheek and then a paci is being slipped between his lips. Before he can complain about it, he’s being wrapped in his blankie and handed Baby. The little one slumps in defeat as he squeezes the stuffie to his chest and begins to slowly suck on his paci. When his daddy picks him up, he just settles his cheek against his daddy’s shoulder and sighs. 

 

“There you go little bee. Daddy knows you’re tired. No big deal. We all have to sleep.”

 

“Daddy no sweep,” Dean slurs from around his paci. 

 

Castiel sighs, rubbing his baby’s back. “Daddy is an angel, remember? But even daddy rests sometimes.”

 

“Not faiw,” he grumbles. 

 

“I know. Life is very unfair, isn’t it, little one?” Castiel asks this in a clearly sarcastic tone, because life is far from unfair now for Dean. The boy is spoiled beyond belief, loved like crazy, and safe from harm. But he knows in his little guy’s mind that life is in fact unfair. How dare his daddy make him go to sleep? 

 

Castiel checks Dean’s diaper, feeling that it’s full. He continues to bounce the baby and rub circles on his back while walking him back to his nursery. Dean whines when he’s set on the changing table, little hands going down to cover his diaper. He sucks furiously at his paci, his cheeks bright red as he brings his knees together to keep his daddy away. This is the only thing that Dean still gets shy about, even though he hasn’t left his little space in months. 

 

Playing a game where he nuzzles the unicorn into Dean’s bare belly, making the boy giggle and squirm, then lifts it high so Dean has to reach up to try and grab it, Castiel manages to distract the baby long enough to change him. It’s hard to do with one hand but he eventually gets the boy wiped, powdered, and wrapped up in a fresh diaper. Dean doesn’t even register it, still giggling and reaching for the unicorn. 

 

“There we go. Clean dipey. Do you want pajamas tonight, or are you gonna sleep nakey?” Castiel asks, biting back a smile. 

 

Dean drops his mouth, the paci slipping out as he gasps in shock. “Daddy! I can’t sweep nakey! That’d be the siwwiest ever!” 

 

“That would be the silliest ever, you're right. Silly daddy.” Castiel rolls his eyes at himself, making Dean giggle again. He steps back to open one of the drawers beneath the changing table. “Does my little bee want to wear his fire truck PJs, his ballerina PJs, or his dinosaur PJs?”

 

As his answer, Dean puts his hands up like claws and says, “Raaaaawwwrrrr” at his daddy. 

 

Castiel laughs softly. “Alright, dino PJs it is.” 

 

This is much easier than changing Dean’s diaper, because Dean actually likes his footie PJs. They make him feel all wrapped up and safe. Warm and cozy. Like he’s being hugged. 

 

Once he’s all dressed, his daddy gives him his paci again and carries him over to the rocking chair. He whines low in his throat and tugs on his daddy’s sleeve. 

 

“What’s wrong little bee?” Castiel whispers, looking down to find wide green eyes on the verge of tears, his paci out of his mouth. 

 

“No stars.” He sniffles. “No pwetty music.”

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Daddy forgot it in the living room.” With a snap of his fingers, the machine is back where it’s supposed to be, filling the room with stars and a lullaby. 

 

After a little wiggle to get more comfortable, Dean rests his cheek against Castiel’s shoulder and sighs happily. “Tank you, daddy.” 

 

“You’re welcome honey. Now it’s bedtime, okay?”

 

Dean pouts. “Five mowe minutes rockin’ me, daddy? Pweeeeeeaaasse?”

 

Castiel smiles and nods, unable to tell his cute little boy no for such a sweet request.

 

“Okay, little bee,” he whispers, pressing a gentle kiss to Dean’s temple. “Five more minutes.”


End file.
